


Lies I've Told to Get Cuddles - by Lucifer Winchester-Milligan

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [60]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Lucifer, But It's For A Good Reason, Lucifer lies, Lucifer paints the Impala pink, M/M, Officer Good is mentioned too, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Witches and curses, and that reason is cuddles, angels need cuddles to survive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam doesn't make Lucifer sleep on the couch anymore, but that doesn't mean that Sam won't occasionally point to the corner and make Lucifer write about why he was naughty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies I've Told to Get Cuddles - by Lucifer Winchester-Milligan

Lies I’ve Told to Get Cuddles – by Lucifer Winchester-Milligan

  

Lies I’ve Told to Get Cuddles:

 

  1.      “Angels need cuddles to survive.” (This one is totally true! Ask anyone but Cas or, well, basically most of the littler angels. So, ask Michael or Gabriel!)
  2.      “I’m going to paint the Impala pink if you don’t give me cuddles right now!” (This one isn’t really a lie, either, because I _did_ paint the Impala pink even after my special Dean-time. Sorry, Dean.)
  3.      “Michael is being mean to me, so I need cuddles!” (This one is only a line because humans perceive time in a non-subjective linear manner; Michael _has_ been mean to me in the past and probably will be mean to be in the future. I just got my tenses mixed up.)
  4.      “I met a witch that cursed me to die in twenty-four hours if I cuddle with three humans.” (It worked, though, didn’t it?)
  5.      “I met Officer Good in the park and he sentenced me to three hours of snuggling.” (All right, I’ll admit this one was a little silly.)



 

 

Why Lying is Bad

 

  1.      Because it makes Sam upset with me.
  2.      Okay, and because I _guess_ it’s _sorta_ wrong, just a _little._
  3.      But mostly because it makes Sam mad at me.
  4.      And I hate when Sam is mad with me.



 

 

Why I Lied:

 

  1.      To get cuddles, duh.



 

 

Why I Won’t Lie in the Future:

 

  1.      Because Sam told me not to.
  2.      And because he said I could get all the cuddles I wanted, and I wouldn’t even have to lie to get them.
  3.      And also because Sam makes me sit in the corner for five minutes if I do something wrong instead of making me sleep on the couch at night and I hate time outs even if they are better than spending the night alone.
  4.      Because Sam is the cutest human ever and doesn’t deserve to be lied to, even if it is for cuddles.
  5.      And, finally, because he promised me snuggle time as soon as I finished this list. Yay!




End file.
